That one time Bakugou Katsuki got surprised
by SparklingFerret
Summary: "You mean... you still don't know? Honestly, how much must I have changed for you to not even recognise my voice a teensy tiny bit!" The figure moved its hand on top of the bag on it's head. Starting to remove it. It breathed out one least retort, "I know, because I lived through that time," before the bag was off it's head. or Bakugou Katsuki gets captured, and all goes to hell


Bakugou wasn't quite sure how he got there. Sure, he had been in a battle with them, but that had been in Musutafu. Not… wherever the hell he was now.

It's weird, looking around he couldn't discern much about his surroundings either, just the chair he was bound to, and the door in the flickering light. No other furniture, no windows, nothing.

The last he remembered, he'd been battling those kinda new villains that the League of Villains had allowed to join. That Dabi one had been especially troubling, but as Bakugou had battled with a somewhat similar quirk through that half'n'half bastard, he hadn't been struggling too much. In the end, though, it was Toga who'd gotten him knocked out. Stupid bitch had knocked him over the head with some kind of bat in a moment of weakness.

And now, he was here. Alone in a dark and dank room. Smelled of mouldy cheese. Damned League of Villains.

He began struggling with the bindings, but, "Fuck. They're freaking tightly bound," he tried twisting his hands. "Fucking good bindings, though."

As he took a moment to steady his breathing and agitated temper, he heard footsteps giddily approaching outside, along with a voice humming an unknown tune. He readied himself for the inevitable.

The door sprung open, and in went… something. Obviously it was male. It carried itself with an easy grace, even with it's tall, gangly body. Through the white dress shirt, he could discern a toned but flat chest. So, obviously male-oriented.

The weird thing about it, however, was the bag over it's head. On it was painted All Might's face, just bloody. Way more bloody than it should have been.

"What the fuck?" Bakugou breathed out before he could stop himself.

"Ahh," the figure sighed somewhat harshly through the bag over it's head. "Certainly, this capture was easier than I had hoped. It seems that you aren't as strong as you like to believe," a sinister shudder went through the figure's body, as it continued, "Now are you Bakugou Katsuki? As the number three hero, shouldn't it have taken more to tear you down? To disgrace your reputation?"

Bakugou felt his temper rise, "What have you done, you shitless fucking bastard?!"

He froze. A seriously scaring laugh escaped the other's mouth. It felt like nothing ever had before. Both troubling and warming. Like something from his childhood, forgotten over time, but nonetheless still there.

The thing started speaking again, "oh you never learn, do you? After the last time we fought you, we simply uncovered some things from your past, and leaked them to the public. Slightly~ hinting that you may have been a part of our group all along, just working undercover for us!" Here the figure giggled, the sound somehow more unnerving than the previous laugh.

"Or, should I say, we uncovered some truths about a certain someone from your past," The person took two small steps closer to Bakugou, looming slightly over him.

Bakugou hardly sensed him, too caught up in his memories. Memories of a little boy, green hair and a kind, trusting smile. A way too trusting smile, simply accepting that this was his place in life. As some kind of punching bag of Bakugou's. Forgiving him for everything.

Memories of that smile disappearing from his life, lost on it's way home. Seeing an image everywhere on the local new and on posters around town. Of the frantic, but pointless search happening all around the town and local perimeter. Of just finding a school bag, with a notebook, some pencils and gym clothes from the day that smile disappeared.

Of going home, getting his mom to take him over to the mother of that lovely smile, and giving her the last belongings of one Midoriya Izuku, before trudging home in the rain. Not alone, but still feeling so terribly lost without the now saddening smile.

And lastly, memories of using this experience to turn his beliefs slightly away from bullying and more towards helping others.

"It's like magic, how easy it is to turn people against their own, against their protectors," the voice said, throwing Bakugou out of his memories of the past, and into the present. "Oh of course, some of those monkeys you surround yourself with didn't believe it… mostly."

Another sinister laugh, "You really should have been more open to them about your past. Maybe then they could have defended you better." the voice returned to the bored tone from the beginning. "No matter. It's already been 11 days, the media and the rest of the nation swallowed it up like it was water after a drought, and you're now wanted. Lovely, isn't it?"

Bakugou looked up at the bag on the figure's head. He glared at it, willing it to disappear so he could look at the face of the person underneath. "You fucking sick shithead. Who are you to mess up my life like that? And how do you even know of that time?" Even Bakugou was surprised at himself for keeping his voice so quiet and steady.

"AHAHAHAHAH!" Bakugou reared his head back into the chair as the person exploded into a manic fit of laughing.

"You mean... you _still_ don't know? Honestly, how much must I have changed for you to not even recognise my voice a teensy tiny bit!" The figure moved its hand on top of the bag on it's head. Starting to remove it.

It breathed out one least retort, "I know, because I lived through that time," before the bag was off it's head.

What was underneath left Bakugou completely breathless, struggling to take in everything before it disappeared from his life again.

Soft, green curls, wide eyes with a smattering of freckles underneath, spread out as if it was a map. But most unforgiving, was the smile. So like the one from his childhood, and yet… Yet it was so completely different. It now held a twisted sneer in the corner, completely destroying the angelic beauty of the entity before him. Leaving only a scary revelation.

"Izuku…" it was the only thing in his head. Just a hell of a train-wreck turning around that one word, that one name.

The smile twisted itself even more, as the ethereal being before let out a small chuckle, "Fascinating, really, how easily the human mind is to accept no evidence of appearance, as meaning the death of a person. Even my own mother completely wrote me off after some time," the ghost in front of him grinned so wrongly that Bakugou nearly couldn't take it.

He breathed in, and breathed out, "But you're dead! Nothing pointed towards you still being alive. No note, no tracks leading somewhere, no anything!" Tears were slowly streaming down Bakugou's eyes, but he couldn't care less. He just wanted to look at this one person for the rest of his life, taking in everything about that face.

"Ha! well, do you know what else wasn't there? A gods be damned body! You acted on nothing, buried nothing, grieved nothing! Nothing but a lie," The voice had taken an angry twist to itself, and the face looked nothing like what it did previously - deranged and murderous.

"It's simple really. I was saved, saved by the man of the past, present and the future. My sensei, our leader, and your world's defeater." The smile was back, slightly less deranged than before, more dangerous.

A chill went down Bakugou's spine.

The face of the being before him turned near manic, as it started on a rant, "He took me in, trained me, granted me quirks I could utilise, and introduced me to the rest. He showed me how great I could be, how much I could do to change our world for the better. He gave me a family that understood me, my pain and my dreams as if they were theirs," The fallen angel moved continuously nearer him, stopping only a couple of centimetres away from him, completely towering with his perfect, lean body over Bakugou, "The only thing he wanted from me in return, was that I pledge myself to him, and used my new abilities only in the name of our cause. That I stay with them and helped them in any way possible. And do you know what? I was more than willing to do that for him, it's the least that I, as a previously useless and unwanted child, could do for the saint who deigned himself to take the time off to take care of me!" The monster in front of Bakugou was breathing hard after it's speech. It looked beyond mad in it's praise of the one it considered to be near godlike.

Bakugou shuddered again, wishing himself to be anywhere but there at that moment. Hell, even half'n'half would be better company than this psycho standing right over him.

He tried scooting further back from that monster, but stopped at the next words escaping it.

"But Kacchan, I'm neglecting you, aren't I?" the honeyed words didn't match the grin the thing sent him. "Oh, I certainly am! So, Sensei allowed me to give you a choice: you can either go through a bit of, hmm… shall we call it training? And then join us and pledge your life to sensei and our cause," The glint in that freak's eyes didn't bode well for the words following that phrase, "Or! you can spit at the Sensei and his kind offer, reject it, and we'll end you right here. Ooh! maybe we could start a fight with another hero, kill them and frame both deaths on you both killing each other! How do you like that? Personally, I love it!"

The deranged demon standing over him took out a knife from a belt around his waist, looking very excited about the prospect of mutilating the body of it's former bully and abuser, letting it's pent up anger seep out through slashes and stabs.

A moment of silence passed between them. Whether it was a couple of minutes or hours, he couldn't tell, but it was there. And it was a scary-ass moment.

Bakugou screwed his eyes shut and ended it with an, "You know I would never even think of joining you and your group of fucking psychos, so why don't we just get this over with?" He silently prayed to whoever was listening, hoping that he had lived a good enough life to be allowed to meet everyone of his acquaintances, friends and family again.

He shuddered one last time, as the sinister laugh was back again.

"As you wish, Kacchan"

And then all was black and quiet.

* * *

Hiya guys! SparklingFerret here! So, this is my first ever fanfic that I dare to post, so please give it a good read. I would really love some constructive feedback, as english isn't my first language.

Otherwise, I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
